A Day Together
by BLS91090
Summary: Shinji and Asuka spend time together at an amusement park. Features a surprise later on. Fluffy SxA type stuff, with some comedy. Rated T for adult content and language.


"It's about time you got up, you idiot!" Asuka was standing near Shinji's bed, fully dressed for the day. She had on her favorite yellow dress.

Shinji rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned big. "Oh hey Asuka... Can I sleep a little bit more?" He was extremely lazy, and pulled his blanket over his body.

Asuka looked frustrated as hell. "Hey, get up you! It's time to get up, you dork!" She swiftly pulled off Shinji's bed covers. When she did, she uncovered something huge. She gasped with wide eyes, which quickly then turned into a red, furious face. "You stupid pervert! I didn't mean to get THAT up!" She proceed to punch him repeatedly.

"Aw, h-hey! Stop it, Asuka! I-I can't help it in the mornings!" Shinji tried to block incoming punches.

Asuka's penchant for punches was one of the many things that didn't change in the days and weeks since she forced her way into Shinji's life. If you asked her, she'd say it was Shinji butting into her business instead.

At breakfast, only Asuka and Shinji were present at the dinner table. As usual on her typical day off, Misato was still sleeping in. Pen-Pen was currently washing up for the day.

"Total shit!" Asuka exclaimed. "This is disgusting!" She continued to wolf down Shinji's prepared dishes. "Such an idiot..." She mumbled under her breath. She would never admit that Shinji's cooking was actually good.

"I dunno, tastes fine to me, I guess." Shinji ate rather absentmindedly, glancing occasionally at Asuka and marveling at how quickly she made all that rice disappear.

After several minutes of gulping and slurping noises, all of which came from one side of the table exclusively, Asuka slammed her last bowl down on the table with an audible thump. "So, loser, gonna spend all day in your room listening to that stupid tape again?" She considered the activity one of his more nagging habits.

"Well, actually I was planning to hang out with the guys from school." Shinji was already cleaning up the dishes. He would let them soak in the sink as he prepared for his rare outing.

Asuka frowned. "Hmph. You mean those two doofuses? You really have no friends, at least not any who know how to treat a lady. One of those stupid jerks stripped down in front of me the first time we met!" She looked down and away from Shinji, angry at the thought. She couldn't help but compare the memory to what she saw this morning.

Shinji was blissfully unaware of her inner turmoils concerning which one was "larger". That stuff aside, he pulled out his cell phone and called his two friends. Turns out they were busy today. He sighed to himself, then thought about Asuka as his other option. 'Maybe...I could..."

Asuka gave Shinji a look. "What is it?"

Shinji decided to ask her to go out with him. "Hey Asuka um...I was thinking, you wanna check out the amusement park today? I could hang out with Kensuke and Toji some other time." He was slightly nervous, and also a little hesitant.

Asuka sat still for a moment, completely frozen and silent. Then, she began laughing her ass off. "HAHAHAHA! YOU WANNA... HAHAHAHA!" She rolled out of her chair and landed on the floor, kicking her feet in the air. She couldn't stop laughin'.

Shinji had a shocked and confused look on his face. _'That wasn't the answer I was expecting...'_ He sighed again. What he would do next wasn't his normal thing, but he really wanted to head to the park. Plus, he could possibly get Asuka to like him better. "Asuka... I'll tell Misato that you sometimes take h-her credit cards and-"

Before he could finish, Asuka swiftly got up and cut Shinji off by pressing her hands on his mouth. "NOOO! Don't tell her that!"

Shinji attempted to speak correctly, but it was useless. "Of-kay, of-kay! I woaf't tell Mfffisato!"

"Thank God!" Asuka let go of Shinji. She then let out a heavy and somewhat annoyed sigh. "Okay, fine! I'll go to the park with you, as long as you don't rat me out."

Shinji put on a smile in response.

* * *

They walked to the amusement park. Thankfully, it wasn't too far away.

Once they arrived, Asuka slapped him. "Get your head outta the clouds, we're here."

Shinji rubbed his slapped cheek and sighed. "I can see that." He bypassed the main line and showed a slip of paper to the ticket agent, who then let the two in without a word.

Asuka was confused at first, then the realization hit her. "A seasonal or pre-ordered pass? I'm actually impressed."

Shinji blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head. "Well you know...I uh..."

"Don't get any ideas!" Asuka pushed him aside and started walking straight ahead. "Hurry up, dammit!"

Shinji sighed and followed the redhead.

Upon exploring the park initially, they unfortunately didn't find too much that seemed interesting. However, one particular ride caught their attention. It was brand new as well.

They approached the ride, called 'The Supersized Hellrider'. It towered at over 100 feet high, and it traveled at over 150 miles per hour. It definitely earned the title it had.

Shinji wasn't too sure about this. "I-I dunno Asuka..."

Asuka smirked deviously. "Oh, are you scared, poor little boy?" She had a mocking tone.

"N-No, I'm not really scared... It's just...well..."

"You ARE scared, aren't you?" Asuka laughed and mocked him further.

Shinji figured he could just say no and walk away. He could take the abuse later. However, thinking on it more, he had enough of running away from everything. He had to man up. "I'm not! It's a p-piece of cake. Kid's stuff..." He gulped.

"Well then stop your cowardly whining and come on! It's our turn!" Asuka grabbed Shinji's hand, dragging him to the ride's line.

When everything was said (or "screamed" in this case) and done, Shinji could barely walk straight. He could barely breathe or say anything. "Never again... E-Ever..."

Asuka felt a similar feeling. She was completely and utterly exhausted. "H-Have mercy..." Both of their hair was sticking up like crazy.

Shortly thereafter, the two of them walked out of the appropriate adjacent restrooms after vomiting for a solid 10 minutes. They didn't look any better than when they entered and felt even worse. Despite all this, once their eyes met, they couldn't help but echo each other's exhausted laugh.

It could be the latent adrenalin working, but Shinji spoke first with a clever quip. "W-Wanna go again?"

Asuka raised a limp hand and lobbed it harmlessly in his general direction. "Like that'll ever happen." She smiled, genuinely for once.

They shuffled over to a nearby bench and plopped down. The only thing that got them moving again was the sound of their rumbling stomachs. Having recently emptied them, the wafting smells of pretzels and pastries form the nearby stands were more powerful than the Second Impact itself.

It wasn't long before Asuka was filling her gullet with salty goodness. "Germany does it better." She spoke between mouthfuls of pretzels. "But I just can't say no!"

Shinji chowed down on a single crepe. "I wish you did. Why'd you make me buy all of that? I thought your living expenses were all covered by NERV."

"Duh, you idiot. That means you get your expenses covered, too." Asuka huffed matter-of-factly. "Stop your whining already. And carry some of these pretzels for me, they're getting heavy. I might even let you have one, but just one, okay? You can pay me later."

"Pay you?! But I- But you-! Aw, forget it." Shinji accepted his defeat. All his resolve from earlier flushed down the pipes in the bathrooms minutes ago.

After the two recovered to a reasonable state, Asuka wanted to take some pictures. Mainly because she wanted to have ones of her beating up Shinji. "Let's go to the Photo Shoot." She grabbed Shinji's hand and took him there.

When they finished, they checked out the photos that were taken. "Your face in this one is so funny, Shinji! I was pounding you big time!" She laughed her ass off. She ended up getting several photos, and made Shinji pay for them.

"I can't believe I paid for my own painful experience." Shinji was broken in spirit and in person.

Asuka laughed even more. "These will make great memories. Won't they, Shinji?"

Shinji gave up. "Sure, I guess..."

About a half-an-hour later, Asuka wanted to hit the bumper cars. Literally.

Shinji made sure to pick one that was behind Asuka. It was his way of making sure that he would avoid Asuka's crazy driving.

Not too long after firing up the power, Asuka knocked away anybody in her way. "EAT SHIT!" She then turned herself to face Shinji directly.

Shinji gulped at the sight before him. "Uh oh..." He attempted to turn away and go somewhere else, but he was too slow at turning.

Asuka went full speed and slammed her front bumper into Shinji's car, causing him to spin out of control. "AHHHH-!" He crashed into the guard rail.

Asuka delivered her 'apologies' while going past him. "Sorry you suck so bad, loser!"

Shinji's mouth opened to say something, but he stopped himself and just sighed loudly. He figured that Asuka won for now. _'Oh wait... she always wins.'_

By this time, the sun dipped well into the horizon. Its orange glow cast deep shadows on an ever-dwindling park population. The silhouette of a giant wheel towered above all the other attractions. It was not yet dark enough for the lights on the cabins to be lit, but it stood out by presence alone.

Asuka started longingly at the wheel. Underneath it all, she was an ordinary girl looking for traditional romance. "Hey, Shinji." She spoke softly. "Do you want to, maybe..." She trailed off.

Shinji was tired in body and mind. "Huh?" He replied curtly. He didn't expect this to be an ideal day off, though it had gone worse than he predicted. He just wanted to go home.

"Nevermind." Asuka leaned on the railing. A refreshing breeze fluttered her long hair. "I had fun. That's what matters."

"That makes one of us. C-Can we go back now?" Shinji was eager to put this whole day behind him.

"Not yet." Asuka's chiding had lost some of its edge. Other things were on her mind, things that she would reveal in the near future. Or will she?

The last thing they checked out was the Ferris Wheel. The lights around the wheel had just come on and set a gorgeous backdrop to the evening darkness.

They arrived in front of one of the empty carriages and stepped inside. Asuka had considered simply closing the door before Shinji could get in, but whether it was her own mood or the mood of the environment, she decided not to.

It got higher and higher, inching its way to the top. Soon, it got to the point where they could see over the rest of the park. The view was spectacular. A good thing, too, since all of a sudden, the wheel jammed up and stopped with a jarring thud.

"W-What's going on?" Shinji looked worried.

"Don't worry, dork. They'll get it running again, this happens sometimes." Asuka assured him.

Shinji nodded and tried to stay calm. "I-I guess it's no big deal."

"Besides, look!" Asuka looked out of the window. "It's... It's beautiful. I've never caught the sun just peeking over the horizon before." She was awestruck by the sight.

Shinji looked out as well. "Oh wow... You're right. It's incredible!" With his worries disappearing, he thought about making a move on Asuka. _'I-Is it too late?'_

Asuka glared at him intently. "I know what you're thinking. Don't even try it, idiot!"

Shinji was not deterred. He knew it had to be now or never. He stood up and confessed. "Asuka, l-look at me. I know what's going on between you and me. I... I-" Before he could finish, he was jostled back into his seat. The ride had started again and caught everyone by surprise.

With the confession cut short, there was nothing but silence. The carriage reached the ground and they got out, and they didn't say anything else to each other for a while.

* * *

The two had returned home safely, without too many more bathroom trips along the way. They also brushed their teeth.

Asuka now was playing a Sega game. "Yeah! Take that! Eat shit! Yeah, you can't beat me!" She yelled at the characters within the game.

Shinji started thinking about the time that he and Asuka kissed. For no apparent reason; it just came up in his mind suddenly. "Hey Asuka... Remember that kiss? W-Why did you do it?" Shinji's tone had shyness.

Asuka paused the game. She turned her head to face Shinji on the couch. "I told you! I was bored!" Asuka appeared annoyed, being asked a silly question like that. "Why, did you like it or something?"

Shinji blushed. "Yes…" It was difficult for him say. _'Even though I was suffocating.'_

Sometime past, without any word from either one of them.

Asuka got bored of her game after defeating every enemy. She turned it off and got up on her feet. She then turned and faced the sitting Shinji. "You wanna kiss me again?" Asuka smirked a little.

Shinji's eyes widened. _'Thank god she's bored again.'_ He wasn't sure if Asuka would ever ask that question again. "Y-Yes... That would be...n-nice."

"Alright. But you start it this time." She stood there with a pucker-up, waiting for him.

"Me...?!" He was insanely nervous and shy. But he couldn't pass up the chance, though. "O-okay... here I go..." Shinji stepped closer to her.

Asuka nodded with her eyes closed, her pucker-up even bigger.

He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips on Asuka's. A nice tingling sensation coursed through his body.

Asuka pulled him in closer by wrapping her arms around his back. She held him there tightly. She began kissing him deeply. "Mmmhmm."

Shinji could almost die there, but he lived instead, to experience this hot moment. He tasted inside her mouth as they were tongue battling for dominance in the kiss. He had a big-ass boner while kissing the read-headed beauty.

As usual, Asuka tried to get the better of the boy. In this case by being the better kisser. She kissed him fiercely, playing with his tongue and running her nails up and down his back.

Shinji enjoyed everything that was happening. He needed a breath of air, so he pulled away briefly. "W-Wow..."

"I agree." Asuka was now admitting that she really liked kissing Shinji, and didn't mind it whatsoever. "This is one thing you're good at, dork." Not long after he pulled away, Asuka kissed his lips deeply again.

They continued to kiss away deeply and passionately. They were really getting into it now, and their bodies got really hot.

Pen-pen was watching them. It was very awkward.

When Asuka realized this, she wanted more privacy. "Come with me," she said in a muffed voice against Shinji's lips.

Shinji's eyes widened as he was being pulled by Asuka, their lips still half-sealed together.

Asuka opened the door to Shinji's room, then tossed him onto his own bed.

Shinji groaned a little. He looked up at Asuka with a confused look.

Asuka locked the door behind her. "You're mine!" She then jumped on Shinji and attacked him with kisses.

The two had another long round of deep and passionate kissing. They were also rubbing their hands all over each other. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow, their tongues battling wars in each others mouths. They would occasionally roll each other over, so each one took turns ontop.

If they ever heard the door bell or a phone ring, they would just simply ignore it and continued their hot and heavy make-out session.

Misato returned home. "Hey guys, I'm back!" She only saw Pen-Pen in the living room. "Hey, where's Asuka and Shinji?"

The penguin pointed to Shinji's room, with a anime sweat drop on his head.

Misato looked confused. "Um...okay?" She approached the doorknob and found it locked. She then heard the kissing and moaning sounds coming from within the room. "WHAT THE...?!"

A crazy day for Asuka and Shinji, that's for sure.


End file.
